One Last Time
by MizzAnime
Summary: What if inuyasha said the wrong thing to kagome and she runs away from the group, sesshomaru finds her and eventually they fall in love but they won't admit it so it's up to rin to be the matchmaker with the help of miroku what will the matchmakers stir up, will inuyasha able to handle it? rated M for sexual themes,cursing and blood
1. One Last Time

One Last Time

By: Asia Yang

Hey this is my third series well my first on fanfic well read it and tell me what you think

One Last Time: get away

"Take this, Windscar!" inuyasha said while killing another demon that day

Inuyasha immediately ran to kagome and checked for injuries

"inuyasha im fine"

"keh just checking woman"

After one last check they we off again

"inuyasha im hungry can we stop?"

"fine"

They sat down at a clearing and began eating

Kagome passed the lunches she made to sango,miroku ,shippo and kilala and gave ramen to inuyasha

"so kagome how's thing in the other era?" miroku asked to stop the silence

"very good im almost done with middle school"

"oh really!" sango exclaimed

"yea but.."

"but what?" miroku said sad but confused

"I have to leave the feudal era for the three years to graduate"

"THREE YEARS!" inuyasha yelled

"YES INUYASHA I'LL BARELY GRADUATED MIDDLE SCHOOL CUZ OF HERE!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THAT SCHOOL THING!"

"YES I DO INUYASHA IT'S PART OF MY LIFE"

"WELL I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Everyone gasped at inuyasha's words

Kagome began to tear up

"yea… yea I understand, you wish I were never born because you still want kikyo!"

"wh-what no i-"

"I understand, fine I'll go.. and get out of YOUR LIFE!"

Kagome ran with her bow and quiver of arrows crying

"kagome wait!" miroku yelled after her but kagome didn't hear miroku

"inuyasha you baka look what you've done!"

"kagome" he whispered

Kagome in the distance they could hear kagome say

"SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" kagome screamed as loud as she can

Inuyasha slammed into the earth six times

"you deserved that inu-baka" shippo said

"we better get going if we are going catch up to kagome" miroku said to the group

"stupid inuyasha" kagome mumbled

She's been crying so much she hadn't notice how far she'd cover land

"huh, *sigh* oh I've walked so far that I came to another clearing"

She looked around

"I should take a little rest"

Kagome laid down on the field and closed her eyes then fell asleep

Sesshomaru dropped off rin and jaken with Ah-Un like normally because he needed time alone

'the scent of salt?'

"hn"

The wind blew and the scent hit him

'kagome? And salt?.. kagome's crying but why, it must've been my half-wit brother inuyasha what has he done this time… better go and check on he- wait how did she crawl into my thoughts'

Sesshomaru shook it off and went to check on kagome anyways

When sesshomaru got there he saw a demon going in to attack her for the jewels

Sesshomaru defended kagome and killed the demon with his poison whip

'why do I defend this girl she is nothing to me'

Sesshomaru looked at kagome

'she's sleeping, she looks calm but with her aura she feels pain and betrayal, looks like the half-breed chose the dead one'

He began to carry her (bridal style) along with her bow and arrows

Miroku and the others followed inuyasha for inuyasha caught the scent of kagome along with blood

When they were at the clearing where kagome was sleeping they saw a slayed demon

"sesshomaru" inuyasha said

"sesshomaru was here I can tell by the scent and the dead demon"

"do you think he has kagome?" shippo asked

"I think so" miroku replied

"but why would he save kagome?" sango asked

"mew"

"maybe for rin you know how she loves to play with kagome" shippo answered

"true shippo" miroku said

"c'mon let hurry if we want to get kagome back" inuyasha interrupted

Sesshomaru still carrying kagome wonders

'why would she leave her pack, well I understand not to be with the half-breed

But alone and have her guard down and fall asleep like that… typical for a human'

Sesshomaru chuckled enough for kagome to awake

Her eyes slowly opened seeing white hair but realizing it was a pale moonlight color finally her eyes focused and realized sesshomaru carrying her bridal style, she blushed crimson

"S-sesshomaru!"


	2. One Last Time: With Sesshomaru

One Last Time: With Sesshomaru

Ok on with the next this chapter will only be about sesshomaru and kagome rin at the end

"S-sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked down at kagome

"you are awake"

"well it looks like it doesn't it"

Sesshomaru raised a eyebrow and smirk at kagome seeing her blush

"eh?"

She realized she was still blushing and blushed even harder

"uh anyways why are you carrying me?"

"you were bring attacked didn't you sense it"

"n-no I was asleep"

"putting your guard down is a sigh of weakness"

"oh sesshomaru you and your pride"

They both smiled well kagome smiled sesshomaru had a slight smile

Kagome actually got comfortable in sesshomaru's arms and sesshomaru didn't actually mind carrying kagome

"So hey sesshomaru"

"hn"

"Why did you save me?"

'Why did you save me, save me, save me,'

'Why did I save her, is it because of pride, she was on my land, or is it because I crave her to be mine… I have been interested in her not because she's a human just because she's…she's…different from other humans is, is that why do I "want" her?'

"sesshomaru…sesshomaru… hello"

"Huh"

"I said why did you save me?"

He had to choose so he chose the second

"You were on my land after all I had to do something"

"oh yea haha I forgot"

"miko why are you separated from your pack"

"stupid inuyasha that's why"

"what has he done this time?"

"well"

"I told them that I had to leave for three years because of my high school thing and inuyasha got mad, I told him it's part of my life and I had to go and-and"

Kagome began to tear up again

"then what miko" sesshomaru said while drying up kagome's tears with his thumb

"and he said he wished I was never born!"

She began to cry

"shh kagome that baka doesn't deserve a girl like you"

'wait did sesshomaru say what I think he said'

'did I just say that'

yes sesshomaru you did because you want the miko, you wanted her for a long time now

'quite beast this sesshomaru knows what he wants whenever he wants'

Well of course, you want the miko and you want her now don't you

"sesshomaru?" the voice of kagome snapped sesshomaru out of his argument

"hn"

"I know you have duties to attend to but uh could I.. you know tag along with you I have nowhere to go and Edo is miles away a-"

"you have my permission"

"really!"

"yes"

After a few conversations kagome fell asleep her head leaning against sesshomaru's left shoulder her body leaning against sesshomaru's armor and her legs being held by sesshomaru's right arm

'good thing my armor is higher than her head'

Ha see you care enough for the miko to make sure she's not injured

Sesshomaru growled but stayed quiet enough for kagome to sleep

After awhile of walking sesshomaru came across rin and jaken along with Ah-Uh

"lord sesshomaru!"

"rin"

"oh lord sesshomaru what happened to lady kagome"

"nothing she's just sleeping"

Kagome awoke from sleeping so long

"hmm… huh?"

"Lady Kagome your awake!"


	3. One Last Time: Brand new journey

"Lady Kagome your awake!"

* * *

"Oh," Kagome looked around "Hi sweetie how are you?"

"This rin is doing just fine!"

Kagome chuckled 'oh rin, catching on to sesshomaru's speech pattern'

"what's so funny?" Rin asked

"Nothing rin, it's that your so sweet!"

"Awe thanks kagome"

Kagome smiled

"We should be going now" Sesshomaru said

"Hai Hai" rin and kagome said in chorus

That's when jaken came along and spotted kagome

"What!" jaken screamed

"oh master jaken!" Rin said

"Lord Sesshomaru why is this human here! She will just slow us down bring that thing back to that half-breed!... oh no Lord sesshomaru don't tell me your cour- Gah!"

Jaken got cut off by sesshomaru throwing a rock at hid head

"Silence jaken your voice is most irritating"

"oh yes Lord sesshomaru!"

* * *

"Look what you did inuyasha! You drove her away" shippo said to inuyasha

"shud up shippo!" inuyasha said

"gah!"

"Inuyasha I tell you! Stop saying things like that" Sango said

"yes listen to sango inuyasha words can hurt you know" Miroku added on

"Keh"

"Inuyasha remember kagome's with sesshomaru" shippo reminded

Inuyasha growled at the thought 'kagome with sesshomaru! Like hell'

It was getting dark and so they decided to camp inuyasha went to go get the firewood and when he got back shippo started the fire

"Sango would you like a sandwich?" miroku said

"n-no miroku im not hungry" sango replied back

"I miss kagome!" shippo cried

"I know shippo I miss her to, it's all inuyasha's fault" sango said

"What it was her" inuyasha complained

Sango glared at inuyasha

"…Sit!" sango yelled

Inuyasha braced himself for the huge smash but instead he fell from the tree

"ahahaha looks like we don't need the necklace" miroku snickered

"feh"

* * *

"kagome?" rin said

"yes?" kagome answered

"what happened with you and master inuyasha?"

"it's uhh a long story rin"

"oh"

Kagome smiled and looked at sesshomaru

'hmm staring at the starts huh'

Sesshomaru caught kagome staring at him and returned the daze

Kagome didn't notice sesshomaru staring back until a couple blinks

"eh!" she exclamaied

She looked away as sesshomaru smirked

'cooped up in feelings little miko'

Everyone eventually fell asleep except kagome and sesshomaru

'awkward silence' kagome thought

"se-sesshomaru?"

"hn"

"uhh could you tell me how your father was?"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows

"farewell then"

"eep!"

"well first he was the greatest lord all over japan he was fun but serious father to have, always teasing me to court a women which was very annoying but he stop coming home for a few weeks then one day I followed him to where ever he was going, then I found how he was courting inuyasha's mother Izayoi then I found out she was bearing his child my mother was furious that she moved out, I wasn't happy about it either but I lived through it anyways and when I could leave the castle I would with any chance I could get…"

He told kagome about his father and kagome was listen to the whole thing until she fell asleep on sesshomaru's lap

Well sesshomaru didn't notice cause he was really into reviewing his childhood and when he was done it was dead tight midnight

'hmm looks like the miko fell asleep'

He positioned kagome in his lap and soon after he fell asleep as well

**A/N: well another chapter sorry took so long I had to rewrite and rewrite until I was satisfied with it and well here it is I hope you guys like it! All credit goes to Rumiko Tahakashi and the fanfic belongs to me, review?**

**Ayu~**


	4. One Last Time: Confrontation

_'hmm looks like the miko fell asleep'_

_He positioned kagome in his lap and soon after he fell asleep as well_

* * *

Morning came by very quickly,

Kagome woke up with the sun's light in her eyes

"mmm, huh" kagome said while rubbing her eyes from tiredness, she looked around the camp and found rin, jaken along with Ah-Un but no sesshomaru

'hm where is he?'

she layed back gently feeling something muscular, she looked back and found she was sleeping on sesshomaru's lap. As she was moving as slow as she can rin awoke and saw kagome, she smirked and stayed quite for what kagome was going to do

kagome slowly stood on her knees and looked at sesshomaru's face from different angles

'wow he looks so relaxed without his pokerface on'

and with the thought she giggled and continued on examining his hair, she picked up a little and held it to the sunlight

"oh what such beautiful hair sesshomaru has..." she thought outloud

"and you do not" sesshomaru said

kagome jumped up as sesshomaru spoke

"gahh! sesshomaru! don't do that"

he raised an eyebrow at her

all rin did was smile as the lightly and playfully bicker

'perfect' she thought 'now i need miroku-houshi'd help'

* * *

"sango do you think sesshomaru has killed kagome yet" shippo asked scared

"now shippo don't say that" sango replied

"but what if he did?"

"i don't think he did because if he did sesshomaru would had come to us and told" Miroku said

inuyasha tried ignoring them but he couldn't all he thought was all the things sesshomaru was making kagome do

inuyasha sniffed the air and caught their scent he turned around and said "I caught their scent hurry!" and with that they hopped in kilala and followed inuyasha

* * *

sesshomaru and the pack discussed the situation about kagome and they were off to find inuyasha's pack

* * *

sesshomaru spotted a blob of red up ahead

"jaken watch rin, miko come"

jaken nodded and kagome followed sesshomaru

"sesshomaru!" inuyasha yelled

"get behind" kagome understood and hid behind sesshomaru

when they finally got to sesshomaru, inuyasha yelled "Where is she bastard!"

"you didn't k-kill her did you?" shippo asked

sesshomaru's emotionless face answered shippo's question

shippo smiled and ran back to sango

"where is she! i smell her!"

after a few insults sesshomaru said

"miko"

kagome stepped to the side and said "it's not miko it's kagome"

everybody was relived especially inuyasha

"kagome!" inuyasha exclaimed as he ran towards her

kagome looked at inuyasha grabbed sesshomaru's haori and slightly his behind sesshomaru again

inuyasha stopped with wide eyes "ka..kagome" he said while taking a few steps forward, again kagome held sesshomaru's haori tightly and slid behind sesshomaru a little more

* * *

as the confusion went on rin sneaked away from jaken and went to miroku

"huh?" miroku said as he felt something tugging on his clothes

rin smiled up at him and said "Kon'nichiwa!"

miroku smiled back "oh hello rin, what brings you here"

"i need you help!"

miroku was surprised, "it's about kagome-ni san"

"oh now is it" he said with a grin

"yes kagome and sesshomaru like each other but they won't admit and notice it"

"oh playing matchmaker are you"

"yes! so that's why i need your help"

"i will help you gradually"

"arigato!"

"my pleasure rin" miroku said as he rubbed rins head

"hahaha"

* * *

"kagome..come back we only need a few shards left"

all kagome did was stare and all sesshomaru did was put his hand on kagome's head to comfort her

"kagome"

"inuyasha" kagome finally said

"i need to go to high school"

"no! i won't wait three fucking years for you"

"then you won't wait for me at all bastard!"

"what? kagome"

"what do you mean kagome?' sango said

"kagome?" shippo added

all rin and miroku did was discuss and observe kagome

"ka-"

"inuyasha" kagome interrupted

every had eyes on sesshomaru and kagome

"miko" sesshomaru stated

"i have decided..."

* * *

**A/N: Muahahaahahaha! i'll have you waiting! don't hate me i just needed to add some intensity god i have been gone a long time, well review and tell me what you think maybe ideas? your chioce**

**i do not own any of the characters credit to Rumiko Tahakashi**

**the fanfic belongs to me Ayu Hirigana**

**Peace!~ **


	5. One Last Time: NO! Kagome

**A/N: haw im back baby! So a few reviews about the cliffie hmm amusing isn't it ok well a promised this chapter to two very special people and they are YuseisGirl16 and YoruichiXSoiFon1 check out their work no?**

**Oh and I'm posting this chapter one day early cause I have a drawing project on DA so here you go!**

_kagome looked at inuyasha grabbed sesshomaru's haori and slightly his behind sesshomaru again …_

_"kagome..come back we only need a few shards left"_

_all kagome did was stare and all sesshomaru did was put his hand on kagome's head to comfort her…_

_"i have decided..."_

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

'decided what?... damn sesshomaru'

"kagome…" I asked

"I have decided to stay with sesshomaru until I go to high school" kagome stated

'the hell!'

"NO! I will not let you be with that ass of the hole!" I yelled

"inuyasha I need-"

"NO! not ever!" I interrupted her

"inuyasha-"

"NO!"

"inu-"

"N-"

"SIT!"

I got pounded to the ground as she said the command

'got I hate this necklace'

"Inuyasha I will not repeat myself I am staying with sesshomaru and that is it I will not accompany you any longer just go to your damn freaking clay whore and leave me and my heart alone!" she screamed

* * *

Kagome's POV

"kagome…" he asked

"I have decided to stay with sesshomaru until I go to high school" I stated

"NO! I will not let you be with that ass of the hole!" inuyasha yelled

"inuyasha I need-"

"NO! not ever!" he interrupted me

"inuyasha-"

"NO!"

"inu-"

"N-"

"SIT!" I yelled

he got pounded to the ground as i said the command

'well at least he still has that necklace'

"Inuyasha I will not repeat myself I am staying with sesshomaru and that is it I will not accompany you any longer just go to your damn freaking clay whore and leave me and my heart alone!" I screamed

He got up and said "kikyo is not a clay whore"

"or is she!"

Flashback to the episode where kikyo betrayed inu for naraku

_Kikyo took the shikon necklace from kagome_

_"now I must bring this to naraku"_

_"kikyo!"_

_"farewell kagome"_

_The nightmare roots dropped kagome_

End

"that doesn't mean-"

"she betrayed us inuyasha! She betrayed you!" I interrupted him

"feh"

"besides me and sesshomaru already discussed this"

The flashback that barely happened in the last chapter

_"miko you will accompany this sesshomaru" sesshomaru said_

_"why should I?"_

_"because if you do this sesshomaru will let you go to… this high school"_

_"really!"_

_He nodded_

_"eep thank you sesshomaru-sama!" kagome said happily as she hugged sesshomaru_

_Rin smiled at them 'mission Lord and Lady begins now'_

End

"Kagome are you sure you are going to go through this?" sango asked

"don't worry sango I know how to take care of myself… other than a simple someone I know" I said as I glared at inuyasha

"oh kagome?" miroku asked

"yes miroku"

"rin dear has told me you had examined and touched lord sesshomaru's hair and face, is that true?"

"gah! Uh no I mean yes I did but uhh…"

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

'hmm interesting' was my only thought as I observed everything until the monk said something that caught my attention

"rin dear has told me you had examined and touched lord sesshomaru's hair and face, is that true?"

'oh thought the miko only touched this sesshomaru's hair, but this sesshomaru's face…'

"gah! Uh no I mean yes I did but uhh…" kagome said

She looked at miroku stuttering

"miko" I said, she jumped and turned around

I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed

"I was just looking, a once in a life time chance you know"

* * *

Miroku's and Rin"s POV

We both are enjoying the scene sesshomaru and kagome are making

"step one has been completed" miroku said

"yup onto step two" rin replied

"now let's see…" Miroku said

"I know I can ask Lord Sesshomaru if I can stay in Edo so we can plan the mission!" Rin explained

"Oh your one smart girl rin" Miroku said amused

Rin giggled "Arigato Miroku-houshi!"

"Ok rin go ask"

"Hai!"

Rin ran towards Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru"

"hn" he replied

"Can I stay in Edo?! It'll be much safer for a while and I won't get in the way"

Sesshomaru thought for a while and nodded

"Arigato Gozaimasu" Rin said as she bowed

She ran back to Miroku and said "now Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome ni-san can have some alone time without me and jaken around!"

"I never thought of that" Miroku said "hmm yes some alone time will get their instincts to act up"

* * *

Kagome's POV

I was stuttering and try explain to sesshomaru why I was observing him when rin came up to him and asked if she could stay in Edo, and he agreed

'hmm he's not so bad after all'

We stayed in Edo for a while I talked with Kaede (sp) and had some girl time with sango, inuyasha kept on trying to talk to me but I wouldn't accept I mean c'mon doesn't he have to be with kikyo by now? I can sense her already…but the strangest thing is Miroku and Rin have been spending a lot of time together today…

By the time it started it ended

"miko" sesshomaru said to me

"hn" I said imitating him

He seemed a bit irritated but he replaced it by grabbing me by the waist and lifting me up into the air with his cloud

"GAH!" I screamed "WARN ME NEXT TIME!"

All he did was smirk

'he thinks that was funny!'

"we go"

"Sesshomaruuu" I said while holding out the "u"

He gave me his pokerface while I gave him my baby face

As I did that I could see a faint blush on his cheeks

'did he just blush?...'

"fine" I said

And we took off

* * *

**A/N: Volia! A new chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**I do not own any characters**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. One Last Time: Time Alone

**A/N: Sorry I'm late! School's coming on and stuff… so heres another chapter for you to enjoy!**

"we go"

"Sesshomaruuu"

'did he just blush?...'

* * *

Kagome's POV

Me and Sesshomaru are up in the air

'Ahh the cool breeze feels good'

My eyes are closed enjoying the breeze then sesshomaru me tighter

'eh' I open up my eyes to see that he has a focused expression on his face

"Se-sesshomaru?"

He looked down at me with an emotionless face but I swear I saw a flicker in his eyes

"Se-"

"hn" he interrupted me

'hmm'

* * *

We landed in a clearing

'hm?'

As sesshomaru settled me down I fell forward I closed my eyes for the ground to hit my face but it never came, so I fluttered my eyes open to see that I fell against sesshomaru's chest

I blushed realizing that he took of his armor just in time to catch me

As we froze sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around me that made me blush even more

'sesshomaru's left arm…' I felt sad, sesshomaru not having both arms…it must be hard living with only one arm

My eyes fluttered down a little shivering with little excitement but realizing that I was still in this awkward position

"uh…um… sesshomaru"

"hn" he replied

He just looked at me like im some crazy person

It was silence when I just said "uh sesshomaru you can uh let me go now" He looked down and tilted me back to my feet

"A-arigato Sesshomaru-sama" I thanked him

He nodded and walk a few paces away then sat down

I observed him then sat down as well

Wondering what miroku and rin were doing

'hmm were they playing?... no rin rarely spends time with miroku… then what?'

My mind wondered and wondered and when I knew it I was fast asleep

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

'why do I carry the miko along… she should just stay in Edo like everyone else'

That's because you need her company, you cannot part from her

'silence'

Arguing with myself is useless, I stared into the sky when my eyes drifted to kagome

'the miko looks so lonely with my idiot brother'

I realized what I thought and shook my head

'no no no'

Yes sesshomaru go over to her

'this sesshomaru will not'

Come on I know you want to

And as if like that I went over to her

'why does this girl affect me so much?'

I stared at her wondering all the possibilities why she affects me

Subconsciously I sat down with her and started to comb through her midnight black hair

'what am I doing!'

You are showing your love sesshomaru…you love the miko

I growled at my beast but started thinking again,

'This reminds this sesshomaru of how we met not too long ago'

Still stroking her hair I looked at her beautiful face lost in her captivating beauty

I leaned in closer and closer, my face just inches away…centimeters away

So close sesshomaru…

'kagome…'

* * *

**A/N: cliffie! Gah it took me forever to write this and the reason I stopped was because **

**1) I ran out of ideas**

**2) School**

**3) Homework**

**4) Drama**

**5) Relationship**

** And 6) work …well more like a work-at-home**

**Be sure to look for the next chapter!**

**Ayu~**


	7. One Last Time: Wwha!

**A/N: hey promised chapter! i'm so touched that you guys love my fanfic! ok soo here it is, dedicated to all my loving fans**

_previously:_

_I leaned in closer and closer, my face just inches away…centimeters away_

_So close sesshomaru…_

_'kagome…'_

* * *

**Yes sesshomaru...go ahead kiss her**

_k-kagome_

**taste her...**

****And just when kagome awoke their lips met

'Se-sesshomaru's kissing me!'

Kagome tried to 'eep' but that just gave sesshomaru an advantage to sneek through her mouth

'hmmm sess- wha what am- oh this feels so-gah!'

Sesshomaru sensed that kagome was awake and broke the kiss

"Se-Sesshomaru" kagome said not in a question nor in anger

Sesshomaeu got up and said "I-i'm sorry"

That was the lease expected thing to hear from sesshomaru

"W-wha?"

"I was foolish, i will not follow the path of my father"

'but he kissed me?'

He grabbed kagome's bow and quiver of arrows, then gave them to kagome

"We go" he said

Without hesitation she nodded, grabbed her stuff and began walking

* * *

_****_Kagome was so caught up with her thoughts trying to answer what happened but that only led to more questions

Sesshomaru was arguing with his beast, mind and actions boy was he busy

But sesshomaru sensed something, or someone to be exact, so he stopped

Kagome noticed and stopped also, "What's" was all she said

Sesshomaru understood completely and said "Naraku"

Kagome gasped 'naraku' she thought really fast

"Kukuku correct Lord Sesshomaru" naraku said evilly

"What do you want naraku?!" kagome screamed at him

"Oh looky looky, Kagome has ditched the half-breed and gone with his brother"

"Why you-"

"Silence Naraku she's not mine, We both made a deal" Sesshomaru interrupted her

"What kind huh? a deal to be your courting partner?"

'Hmm... if he believes that we are courting he'll get close enough to kagome, so kagome can purify that baka'

"What i would ne-"

"Yes, in fact we are already courting"

Kagome got all wide eyed

'what is he thinking! Naraku will kill me he knows he'll destroy happines-...IM SO STUPID! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT BEFORE! if he believes that me and sesshomaru are courting then he'll try to kill me! and he'll get lose enough for me to purify him!'

Kagome picked out her words carefully

"Yes Naraku, me and sesshomaru are courting, i was tired of inubaka two-timing and i had taken interest in sesshomaru for a long time so we made a deal i will provide him with strong pups while he will court me and make me his mate"

Sesshomaru was impressed

**impressing woman isn't she sesshomaru...and soon that will all happen**

_quiet_

"Well this will be interesting then"

"what?" kagome said

Before both of them could have reacted naraku swept down and kidnapped kagome

Sesshomaru panicked 'why am i panicking we aren't even courting'

**but you wish**

****Sesshomaru was expecting to hear kagome call out his brother's name but instead got

"SESSHOMARU! HELP! SESSHOMA-ugh"

Naraku had knocked kagome out

Sesshomaru heard she hadn't fished saying his name but replaced it with a 'ugh'

'he...he knocked her out!'

**go after her sesshomaru**

'oh like hell i am!'

**excellent**

Sesshomaru didn't know why he was going after her...he maybe guessing it was part of his nature, being a dog demon their really protective about their pack

He thought it was like how Sesshomaru saves rin but this time he felt more...different, he felt more protective

* * *

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa! hoped you liked my chapter i promised to a great reader**

**review and tell me what you think about it so far**

**~Ayu**


	8. One Last Time: How dare you!

**A/N: Another chapter! yaay weekend so i was able to put this chapter together for all of you guys**

**i hope you all like it**

**i do not own any of the characters**

**i do own the fanfic though hehehe i bet you are all wondering what's going to happen to kagome... well read on and find out!**

_Previously:_

_naraku swept down and kidnapped kagome_

_Sesshomaru panicked_

_"SESSHOMARU! HELP! SESSHOMA-ugh"_

_Naraku had knocked kagome out_

_Sesshomaru didn't know why he was going after her...he maybe guessing it was part of his nature, being a dog demon their really protective about their pack_

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru followed Naraku's scent but it was fading away quickly

'Damn that half-breed, If I hate anything more than my half-wit brother it's Naraku'

I sped along the ground keeping up the pace

'If that woman dies...'

I shook the thought out of my head and continued to follow the trail

* * *

Kagome's POV

"errgh wha?" I questioned

'ah my head'

I gently start to rub my head

"where am I?"

I look around and see that i am in a room made entirely out of stone

I gasp sensing the aura around the area

"N-naraku" I whispered

I get up and try to find an exit

'Aha there's a door right there'

I walk over to the door and open it

'pfft not even bothering to lock it?'

Secretly I look out of the room making sure that I'm not going to be caught

'Close as clear'

So I walk out of the room taking baby steps

"where are you going?"

I turned to see Naraku

I stayed silent

"well if you aren't going to talk-"

"Let me go" i interrupted her

"touchy touchy"

"I'm warning you!"

Naraku just walks away and I go back into the room i came out of

* * *

Naraku's POV

"My plan is coming to success, with the forget me spell she won't remember anything"

I cast the spell into the meal i am giving her

"Kagura!" i call out

"Yes naraku?" she replies

"bring this to kagome" i ordered

"As you wish"

'excellent'

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

'I gotta find her'

**yes sesshomaru find our miko**

I stopped

'why should i go and look for her?'

**cause you love her**

'i do not'

**whatever but she's your responsibility**

After that i tried to sniff out naraku's scent

'damn'

**sniff out miasma Sesshomaru**

I did what my beast told me and i caught the scent of miasma, i immediately run after the scent

* * *

Kagome's POV

The strangest thing happened...Kagura came in with food and told mt was from Naraku

'hmm im still not sure if it's safe'

~growl~

"eheheheheh well here goes nothing"

I started eating it and when i was done i was fully full

"wow" i said

"w-wha? i why am i-"

I fell down to the floor tears coming out of my eyes

The last thing i said was "Se-Sesshomaru...Help me" then i passed out

* * *

**A/N: A little cliffie there aha! i hope you liked it~! review and tell me what you think about it so far**

**sorry for the short POV's i was still coming up with some ideas and decided to do a POV hop lol i know sounds weird!**

**In my fanfic Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi and the baby are the only reincarnations alive**


	9. One Last Time: To late

**A/N: woop woop! another chappy! yay everytime i post a chapter i feel so accomplished!**

_Previously:_

_"w-wha? i why am i-"_

_I fell down to the floor tears coming out of my eyes_

_The last thing i said was "Se-Sesshomaru...Help me" then i passed out_

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I'm running as fast as i can to Kagome

'Damn I thought i had this all figured out'

**Well we got to get out mate-to-be**

'she is not our mate-to-be, she is in my responsibility'

**Yea yea yea now you better hurry**

I growled at my beast to silence and at last it did

I stopped to sniff the air again and continue on Naraku's trail

'God damn'

* * *

I finally got to Naraku's castle

'this stinks like the half-breed'

"kukuku Hello L~ord Sesshomaru" Naraku said holding the 'L' in lord

"Where is the Miko"

"You want your courting partner"

"She is not my courting partner"

"You said so yourself"

I growled at him "That was a lie"

"Oh naughty Sesshomaru" Kagura Jumped in

"Shut it Whore"

"Watch your language Sesshomaru your little ward is watching"

'Rin!'

"WHERE IS THE MIKO AND THE HUMAN!" I screamed, i was outraged

"Se-"

"Kagura silence" Naraku said

Kagura did what was told

"I'll give you the Miko but the human child we keep unless Kagome gives us the shikon no tama"

'kagome will never give him that but i will get my ward back no matter what'

"fine" i growled

Naraku told Kagura to get kagome

and when she came back with kagome i felt relieved

"kagome" i said

She stared at me like i was crazy or something

"kagome is me" i said with a worried pitch

again still the same thing

"miko" i said

"Priestess? I'm no priestess?" she questioned "and who's kagome is she kagome" Kagome said pointing to Kagura

"Fool im not kagome in kagura" Kagura said

"oh" she said

"kagome what happened?"

"Who's kagome" she asked again

"You're kagome" i said

"no im not im Korosu*"

* * *

**A/N: welcome back my friends i hoped you liked the chapter! *Korosu=kill**

**Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	10. One Last Time: What am i suppose to do?

**A/N: as promised a chapter updated earlier as promised! here you go!**

**Oh and before i forget Full Credit to Namichiko! she suggested to make kagome...well read for yourself!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Who's kagome" she asked again_

_"You're kagome" i said_

_"no im not im Korosu*"_

* * *

Normal POV

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome worriedly

'theres something odd about her' Sesshomaru thought

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said

"Koroso!" Kagome exclaimed

"Koroso" Sesshomaru started "H-how old are you?"

"Me?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru nodded

"I'm 10" Kagome answered

Sesshomaru's eyes widened

'10?...isn't she suppose to be 16' Thought Sesshomaru

"well take her" Naraku said

Sesshomaru growled and took kagome's hand

"where are you taking me?" Kagome said

"to get your memory back" Sesshomaru barely said

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I took kagome to an open field and set her down

"oh so pretty!" Kagome said

I answered "hn" not knowing what or how to bring her memory back

Kagome sat down on a patch on flowers and began making a flower crown

'the things she does are similar to rin'

i observed her

'her eyes are much bigger and innocent, her hair is much more shorter,acting childish...and her voice'

"The one i love is almost here, not miles away nor countries so far, but he is only steps away the one i truly love~

he is tall and strong and kindly hearted, will protect me from enemy's harm!

i love him so truly so the only one i need is you!"

"Watashi ga aisuru monode wa arimasen mairu hanareta tokoro mo, kore made kuni, hotondo kokodesuga, kare wa wazuka no kyori, watashi ga hontōni aisuruhito ni tejundesu~

Kare wa se ga takaku, tsuyoku, yasashiku kokoro o mottaga, teki no gai kara watashi o mamotte kureru!

Watashi wa hontōni sō watashi ga hitsuyō to suru yuiitsu no 1 wa anatadesu, kare o aishiteimasu"

**(A/N: Japanese form, it may not be correct cause i used a translator )**

'still soft and silky as always, but it's not matured yet'

Kagome turned around and ran to me

"Hey mister look what i made!"

'A flower crown'

"Nice" i said

"Arigatou!" she exclaimed

'and i bet she want's me to wear it'

But i was wrong instead she wore it

"pretty isn't it!"Kagome said

I looked at her spinning around, but she suddenly stopped

"hey mister! what's your name?" Kagome asked

I was tempted to answer

'no don't answer this is your chance to not fall in... love'

**oh but sesshomaru answer her**

'why should i? she's 10'

**yes but don't you want to bring her memory back?**

'...'

**thought so, and if you say your name that might trigger her mind**

I growled at my beast

'fine'

"Sesshomaru"

"Seomaru?" she said

"Se-show-ma-ru" i said splitting my name up

"Sesshomaru"

I nodded

"Yay! i did it"

She giggled and danced around

"ok Se-show-maru what's your last name"

I sighed "Taisho...Sesshomaru Taisho"

"Sesshomaru Taho?"

I growled in frustration 'it took rin few minutes to learn my name but it takes the miko hours to do so'

"Hey Sesshomaru are ok?" Kagome asked while poking my arm

"Hai, it's Tie-show"

**(A/N: did the best i could for cutting up his name)**

"Taisho"

I nodded

"Sesshomaru Taisho!" Kagome explained

"hn" i answered

"yayy! i got it right!"

She started to dance around again

I again observed her but she suddenly stopped looked at me with a worried expression

The facial expression got me worried but i didn't show it

Kagome took a step closer then fainted

With my demon speed i caught her just in time

I looked over her to find no injuries

'what's wrong with her?'

Kagome started to struggle and whimper in my arm

'It's Naraku's doing'

I laid her down on the grass gently but she started coughing out blood out of a sudden

My eyes widened

blood spilling out of her mouth, going everywhere the grass, the soil everywhere!

'what am i suppose to do!'

* * *

**A/N: hey! ok you know how i said full credit to Namichiko for something**

**well her idea was for kagome to be younger ya see!**

**i hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**review and tell me your thoughts! O3O**

**Sanyonara**

**~ Ayu**


	11. WhatWhat happened to my miko!

**A/N: hey it's been a long time since we've met! aha well heres another chapter**

**and again Namichiko gave me a great idea so full credit to her**

* * *

_Previously:_

_My eyes widened_

_blood spilling out of her mouth, going everywhere the grass, the soil everywhere!_

_'what am i suppose to do!'_

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

'Oh no what happened!'

I hesitated, i didn't know what to do! a 10 year old kagome with blood coming out of her mouth!

"Miko" i said

Nothing happened

"Kagome" I said worried

Again nothing happened

"Korosu!" I yelled

When i yelled out that ridiculous name out Kagome started to glow

'w-what'

it shone so bright i had to shield my eyes

'what's happening?!'

Suddenly the bright light dimmed down and i finally can see what happened

I saw Kagome back to her original form, but...something still looked different

She had her long wavy hair back, her big bold brown/blue eyes **( the reason i put brown/blue is because in the anime her eyes are brown but the original idea was to have her eyes blue so which ever color you like you just read)**

Kagome smiled big showing her teeth,

'Fangs?'

She moved her hair behind her ear

'Her ear...'

"Hello, who are you?" She asked

'oh no not the name again'

i sighed and replied

"Sesshomaru Taisho" i made sure to add in my last name to

"Sesshomaru Taisho eh" She said

'well at least she got my name right'

"Hn" i replied

Kagome looked around and sniffed the air

She asked "Do you know where i am?"

I stared at her blankly

"Fine" She said "but answer me this who am i"

'she seriously doesn't know who she is? Damn you Naraku'

"Kagome Higurashi" I said

"Im Kagome Higurashi?" She question

I nodded

this time she sighed "Well got to go, i got the urge to kill something"

'wait kill something?'

She ran off faster that usual human speed, i chased after her to stop her from doing whatever

* * *

'damn i finally figure it out! naraku turned her into a full fledged demon...at least she didn't go crazy over power'

My beast was silent this time

I finally caught up with her and said "miko stop"

She responded and turned around

"you do you call me a miko? as you can see i am a demon"

'fuck that's right! she lost her miko powers"

"well answer me"

'fiercer huh?'

"ANSWER!"

"...i...used to have a miko in this sesshomaru's pack, and you...look like her" i said

"huh so i do?"

She looked at herself wearing a kimono with flower patterns all over

"Well" Kagome said "i can tell you this, she must have been beautiful"

Kagome gripped her head pulsing

'wh-wha?'

**the miko's kindness must be breaking through the curse**

****'maybe'

"eh, fuck" she cursed

I looked at her, that's the first time i heard her curse

"I-i think i need to lay down" She said walking towards a tree

I nodded and followed

when she sat down she asked "Why do you follow me?"

I looked at her

"Because you are in this sesshomaru's care" I said

"I am?" she questioned

again i nodded

"huh, Sesshomaru Taisho Lord of the Western palace, son of Inu Taisho"

'so naraku informed her of who i was'

"I am in the care of the most hated demon..." she said to herself

"Hn" i replied

She smiled

"Well i don't think your the most hated" She said

She started Pulsating again

"errg why!" She screamed holding her head "Why am i saying these things!"

She started to glow again but this time it was faint

'miko?'

I could hear the miko attempt to talk

"Se...Sesshomaru...H-help...me" She squeaked out 'me' trying to fight back the curse

'Wh-what am i suppose to do?!"

**oh you know what to do**

****'what?!'

**to save her you have to...**

* * *

**A/N: dunn duuunn duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn!**

**a cliffie! took me a long time to write this, mostly i made up the parts**

**oh yea Namichiko gave me the idea of turning Kagome into a Demon so credit to her! *claps***

**I could have never figured out what to do without her help!**

**the next chapter will be amazing! im sure of it!**


	12. One Last Time: Amazing

**A/N: WAHHHHHH! IM FINALLY BACK BABY! YAAAAAAY MY LAPTOP CRASHED AND SO I HAD TO USE MY IPAD AND MY DSI**

**BUT IM FINALLY BACK AND MY WONDROUS FANS ARE JUST DYING TO READ WHAT SESSHY'S BEAST HAS TO SAY! NOW ON WITH THE STORY FOLKS!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Se...Sesshomaru...H-help...me" She squeaked out 'me' trying to fight back the curse_

_'Wh-what am i suppose to do?!"_

_**oh you know what to do**_

_'what?!'_

_**to save her you have to...**_

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

'have to what!'

**you know gawd dude! (lool)**

I thought and thought what my beast was trying to tell me

"hmmm" i said "do what?"

then it hit me, i had to...

yes sesshomaru you have to K-I-S-S her

'preposterous!'

**it's true sessho-man**

'why kiss! though'

**remember that day...**

-**Yes sesshomaru...go ahead kiss her**

_k-kagome_

**taste her...**

And just when kagome awoke their lips met

'Se-sesshomaru's kissing me!'

Kagome tried to 'eep' but that just gave sesshomaru an advantage to sneek through her mouth-

(P.S "- -" means flashback)

i put on my pokerface

**c'mon sesshomaru you know you want to kiss her again**

'NO I-'

"Se-sesshomaru..." I heard kagome try to speak

"Kagome!" I exclaimed

"huh..t-that's the f-first time y-you've s-s-said m-my name" Kagome faintly said

"I'm going to bring you back as fast as i can"

"Do w-what ever y-you ne-need to do"

I was shocked 'w-what ever i need to do?!'

"j-just take m-my life" Kagome said

"Stop it!" Korosu said

"Never" Kagome tried to scream

i growled 'that naraku trying to take over kagome, kagome forcing me to try to take her life never!'

**then kiss her**

i looked at kagome still standing, trying to fight back the curse

I ran to kagome pinned her to a tree and kissed her passionately

* * *

Kagome's POV

I was trying to fight back the curse when suddenly sesshomaru pinned me to a tree and started to kiss me passionately, he bit my lower lip for entrance and i refused so he came closer until his whole body was touching my own once again he bit my lower lip for entrance and still i refused so out of nowhere his right arm slid up my back and tugged on my bra

so what if he tugged on my bra but that's not the only thing that he did he rubbed my back making me shiver with joy he also went down my back and down into my skirt

"eep-mhm" I scream and he took that opportunity to slide into my mouth , our tongue danced around in each others mouth tasting every inch and when we were finally out of breath we broke the kiss and panted

"Sessho-*pant* maru i *pant* told you to *pant* take my life" I said to him still out of breath

"This *pant* Sesshomaru will *pant* do no such *pant* thing" He replied back

'So he cares for me then'

"And don't think the wrong idea, that kiss was only to bring you back to normal" Sesshomaru said to me

'ok so maybe he really doesn't care for me that much but at least i do know he likes me'

'but still that kiss was' both of them thought 'Amazing'

* * *

**A/N: TAA-DAA! AND A CHAPTER IS BORN! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT CAUSE I KNOW I DID WHEN I WAS WRITING IT! AHHHHHH**

**review and tell me what you think fa-la-la-la-laaaa**


	13. One Last Time: Gah!-What did i see!

**A/N: sorry everybody that this chapter is late but hey, I see that a people loved last chapter. especially when kagome and sesshomaru kissed lololol i liked that part to well on the story then!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"And don't think the wrong idea, that kiss was only to bring you back to normal" Sesshomaru said to me_

_'ok so maybe he really doesn't care for me that much but at least i do know he likes me'_

_'but still that kiss was' both of them thought 'Amazing'_

* * *

Kagome's POV

I'm walking next to sesshomaru still wondering what has gone into him, I mean I told him to kill me and I bet he would had sure enjoyed it but instead he had kissed me! Naraku must've given him some crack or whatever

I glared up at sesshomaru and said "If naraku give you some sort of thing that you had eaten?"

He looked down at me like I was crazy, "Did naraku offer you anything to swallow?" I said

Still he just stared at me... Now this wad just frustrating

"DID NARAKU GIVE YOU CRACK!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs

And right there he bothered to answer "Tell me miko, what is this crack you talk about?"

D'oh!...

"That was a rhetorical question!" I said to him

"But you were expecting an answer am I right?" He said all 'prideful'

I sighed "Never mind, Where are taking me anyways?"

I looked around to get a clue

"Somewhere miko" he said

"Somewhere!? Just tell me where we are going!" I screamed at him

"I advise you to not scream at this sesshomaru" he said calmly

Now that got me mad "I CAN SCREAM AT ANYONE I WANT!" I snapped back

All of this tension is terrible i hadn't had a bath for a week now and i feel all dirty, maybe i should ask sesshomaru...No that'll be to embarrassing!

"Miko what is bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked

I looked up at him wide eyed, 'did he just ask what's wrong'

"Miko"

"Huh!?" I snapped out of my daze

He sighed, "Yes something is wrong with you"

"Of course something's wrong with me! I need to bathe, I'm filthy!" i confessed to him

He looked to the left and said "There's a spring nearby go and bathe"

"Well i need my-"

He handed me my bag

"bag..." i trailed

"Go" He demanded

I Hurried off to the springs happily, huh never thought it's be this easy

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

It's been 10 minutes now,

'What is taking that woman so long'

**go after her sesshomaru**

'non-sense, she is still unclothed'

**i know, and i know you wanna see her luscious body curves**

My mind started trailing off to what she'd look like

"Never!" I exclaimed

**go sesshomaru, c'mon**

'fine but this sesshomaru will prove to you that she is dressed and on her way here'

* * *

I'm walking to the springs where i can faintly smell kagome's scent, i didn't want to surprise her so i covered my aura and quietly went to her

"Ahh now this is what i call a bath, no Inuyasha barging in, no yelling, just peace and quiet" I barely heard her say

I jumped up into the tree and quickly but quietly sped off in her direction,

Now i admit i went to fast cause what i saw is going to scar me for life!

* * *

**A/N: hoped you enjoyed the cliffie, and i bet you can guess what sesshomaru saw kukuku**

**left that cliffie just for you guys!**


	14. EEEK! YOU HENTAI What? a curse?

**A/N: Omg i apologize for the loooong laaate delay the chapter will make it up and it will be extra long for you guys**

**I do not own Inuyasha all rights to Rumiko Tahakashi. Also credit to the Third movie where InuTaisho talks to Sesshomaru before He going to save Izayoi and Inuyasha. Also I did not remember the correct words so i added in my own turn into it**

* * *

_Previously: _

_'fine but this sesshomaru will prove to you that she is dressed and on her way here'_

_..._

_I'm walking to the springs where i can faintly smell kagome's scent, i didn't want to surprise her so i covered my aura and quietly went to her_

_"Ahh now this is what i call a bath, no Inuyasha barging in, no yelling, just peace and quiet" I barely heard her say_

_I jumped up into the tree and quickly but quietly sped off in her direction,_

_Now i admit i went to fast cause what i saw is going to scar me for life!_

* * *

Kagome's POV

So there I was taking a bath that Sesshomaru let me take, ten mintues had passed and i am rinsing my hair out usually Inuyasha let's me have an hour bath so I guess Sesshomaru will also let me take an hour bath to but...Nope cause guess what! I turned around and saw Sesshomaru peeping at me! The nerves of him.

"EEEK!" I screamed, "SESSHOMARU YOU HENTAI!"

Sesshomaru's face had this weird expression that I couldn't explain what it's telling me but I still didn't care. I grabbed my towel and screamed "SESSHOMARU GO BACK TO CAMP AND STAY THERE" but he had the nerves to reply "Why should This Sesshomaru leave?, This Sesshomaru can stay" gosh I swear my cheeks turned pink after he said that "J-Just go!" I said pointing back towards camp, He left without a single word said.

"Gosh he's even worst than Inuyasha!" I said to myself, That got me thinking about Inuyasha **( if you see words with this * * it means it's in the past)**

*"I have to leave the feudal era for the three years to graduate"

"THREE YEARS!" inuyasha yelled

"YES INUYASHA I'LL BARELY GRADUATED MIDDLE SCHOOL CUZ OF HERE!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THAT SCHOOL THING!"

"YES I DO INUYASHA IT'S PART OF MY LIFE"

"WELL I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

Everyone gasped at inuyasha's words

Kagome began to tear up

"yea… yea I understand, you wish I were never born because you still want kikyo!"

"wh-what no i-"

"I understand, fine I'll go.. and get out of YOUR LIFE!"*

I sighed, "I still remember that day as if it was yesterday"

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

As soon as I got to the springs I saw a completely unclothed Kagome, My eyes widen with shock but also with...lust? Why was I feeling this towards the miko?

**'Ahh see I proved you wrong'**

'You and I are the same person'

**'Still...I see you can't look away from our little miko'**

'She isn't ours beast'

**'Soon she will be though'**

I sighed out loud, my beast can be a total pain in the ass at times... I continued to stick around or what my beast called it 'not admitting that I love the miko so I stick around to ''peep'' at her' I only stayed because I do not trust he being alone, wait why am I doing this?! Just because my pride is big or is it because I...No! I do not

"EEEK!" I suddenly hear Kagome scream, "SESSHOMARU YOU HENTAI!"

My face had a weird expression which I turned back to my emotionless mask, Kagome grabbed her towel and screamed "SESSHOMARU GO BACK TO CAMP AND STAY THERE". She has the guts to say that to this Sesshomaru? well I decided to tease her a little for punishment so I replied back "Why should This Sesshomaru leave?, This Sesshomaru can stay" and right after I said that her cheeks turned pink, I inwardly smirked while she said "J-Just go" pointing back to camp. So I left without saying another single word

Alas I am back at camp still waiting for the miko, gosh does she really take this long to bathe? no wonder she felt so filthy, I sighed in bore as usual. I'm always used to being alone my mother never cared for me at all nor did my father have anytime for me...All I had were the servants to keep me company once in awhile

Thinking back from my childhood was to overwhelming, All the pain and suffering. That's why I concealed my heart? To rid the pain and not to suffer, foolish of me I am the most powerful youkai in all Japan...At least that's what father told me, before he left to save the half-breed and the woman from dying...Also, If I had someone to protect

*"Sesshomaru" InuTaisho said to his eldest son Sesshomaru, Looking over a cliff still injured with his battle with Ryuukotsu (sp?) sealing him in stone so He will no longer cause destruction in the lands. "Yes, Father" Sesshomaru replied to his father standing behind him as his father looked up to the moon and asked him, "Why do you seek power my son?". Sesshomaru with his expressionless face on answered back "Power...I seek power to overcome you father, and to become the most strongest, powerful and fearful demon in all of Japan"

InuTaisho turned his head to look at Sesshomaru, "But...Do you have someone to protect Sesshomaru?". Sesshomaru did not look pleased "Someone to protect? This Sesshomaru does not protect no one". Sesshomaru's father turned is head back, "Father give me the swords, Tetsaiga, Tenseiga, and Sou'unga" Sesshomaru declared, but InuTaisho just said "But Sesshomaru you are already the most strongest, powerful and fearful youkai in all Japan" and like that InuTaisho left Sesshomaru standing there alone to go save his beloved mate Izayoi and his new son...Inuyasha*

* * *

Normal POV

"Something to protect?" were the last words before Sessshomaru unsuspectingly dozed off to sleep drowning deep into his memories of sadness, pain and suffering. Slowly dying from the lack of his heart beating because he never knew what love was...He never loved anything nor was he ever loved at all, cursed by this miko who he foolishly killed years ago, she saying "The tears of the girl who truly loves you will only save you from your tragic, painfully, slow death." but that curse also had an rebound to it to when he finds the girl who truly loves him and he loving her back, he must cry for her back in order for her to live, but with his pride so big the miko surely thinks he will die not being loved or loving another, her exact rebound words were exactly like this "The tears of the man who was cursed with this spell can only save the one he truly loves whether he notices it or not". Awhile later Kagome came back to camp all fresh and happy...clothed to, "That felt nice! -stretches-" **(A/N: these - - are actions ex. -yawn-, -cries- etc...)**

Kagome finished drying her hair with her towel and turned to see Sesshomaru sitting down at a base of a tree, "Hey Sessho-" Kagome trailed off seeing Sesshomaru asleep "Maru..." She finished. Kagome bent down on her knees and moved Sesshomaru's bangs out of his face gently, 'What a deep sleeper he is for very sensitive ears...but also what a sad expression he has' Kagome gently cupped his left cheek and rubbed her thumb across his cheek caressing it with kindness and empathy, Kagome regretting doing it because she knew she was going to get caught by him and get punished but this was the first time I ever seen him asleep...And with that a single teardrop rolled down his cheek from his left closed eye, Kagome silently gasped "Sesshomaru?...crying?" Kagome whispered. She put her other free hand to his heart, 'It's faintly beating! Sesshomaru no! don't die! not tonight no! Rin needs you, the western lands need you! but better yet...' "I need you Sesshomaru...Because I love you" Kagome said with tears in her eyes like a warm rainstorm, raining on the beautiful night and falling onto free hand. **(A/N: yes sesshomaru does have both of his arms) **Tears dropping onto his back hand like rain just starting to come down from the heavens and to earth's surface, With Kagome still crying Sesshomaru started to glow but it was not a purify glow it was a dainty, dull glow caused by the curse traveling into kagome for which now Kagome loves Sesshomaru and as the spell says Sesshomaru loves Kagome, even if he doesn't notices it yet.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it! Omg this is my best longest chapter yet! I can't wait what you guys think about it!**

**R&R**


	15. What's going on?

**A/N: OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN FOREVER!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She put her other free hand to his heart, 'It's faintly beating! Sesshomaru no! don't die! not tonight no! Rin needs you, the western lands need you! but better yet...' "I need you Sesshomaru...Because I love you" Kagome said with tears in her eyes like a warm rainstorm, raining on the beautiful night and falling onto free hand. __**(A/N: yes sesshomaru does have both of his arms) **__Tears dropping onto his back hand like rain just starting to come down from the heavens and to earth's surface, With Kagome still crying Sesshomaru started to glow but it was not a purify glow it was a dainty, dull glow caused by the curse traveling into kagome for which now Kagome loves Sesshomaru and as the spell says Sesshomaru loves Kagome, even if he doesn't notices it yet._

* * *

Kagome's POV

The pain in my chest hurts, Like a sword stabbing me in the heart. I kept on crying with grief, Sesshomaru can't die...Just not now! I need him. He's the only one I have left! Who would watch over Rin! I know I can...But Rin would be heartbroken with Sesshomaru gone! He was the first one that she ever had as a father...A Friend...Someone who actually cared for her, And with him gone it'll be like living in hell.

I buried my head in Sesshomaru's chest, tears coming out non-stop. "Sesshomaru, P-Please hang o-on" I begged, "D-Don't go!"

My voice echoing off the night sky, All there was after was the sound of cracking fire. I cried my tears out, I couldn't cry any longer..."M-Maybe this'll all be g-gone in the moring, H-He'll be alright! Yeah he'll be all right!" I said to myself assuring that he'll be fine, So I went to my sleeping bag and got in it trying to get comfortable..."He'll be alright" I repeatedly said to myself. I was going crazy, I worry for him was nothing like of how I used to worry for Inuyasha in the past. This felt different. But as soon as I knew it I was sound asleep in my sleeping bag with a pained expression glues to my face. I just had to know if Sesshomaru would be ok!

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

Everything was pitch black, Nothing I could see. I tried to escape looking for light but I couldn't no more, It's useless. So I started walking in a direction where I knew that was unfamiliar with but it's worth a chance, With my eyes closed thinking hard. I could not escape from this prison. My eyes opened a bit, me expecting to see nothing but instead see a peck of light.

I looked up to see the camp I made for myself and the miko, but I saw myself just lying there by the tree. As pale and pained as ever, My face lost it's color My breath sped up. A motion caught my attention. It was the miko, and she was drying her hair. How come I cannot hear anything, I kept on watching the scene. Confused as ever, How could I be here but there at the same time? It was something I needed to know.

Kagome said something in my direction and stared at me waiting for a reply, but nothing came out of my mouth. The miko walking over to me and bent down, removing the bangs out of my face. After, she caressed my cheek as...A tear spilled out my cheek! Kagome felt the tear and moved her hand to where my heart is and started to rant. I still could hear nothing what so ever, as she was crying.  
A pain grew in side me that caused me to walk over to her and attempt grab her sholder gently but I could not do the task, I tried once more but I stil couldn't do it. But then a strange light should I say it came out from me and went into Kagome. 'What is going on here?'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I am so sorry I a trying to pull this to the end soon I hope...Maybe not in a long while but I'll try to ge tthe next chapter up ASAP, It's hard trying to get a plot line for the next scene**


	16. One Last Time: A Wish

**Another chapter! brought to you by me~**

* * *

_Previously: A tear spilled out my cheek! Kagome felt the tear and moved her hand to where my heart is and started to rant. I still could hear nothing what so ever, as she was crying._  
_A pain grew in side me that caused me to walk over to her and attempt grab her sholder gently but I could not do the task, I tried once more but I stil couldn't do it. But then a strange light should I say it came out from me and went into Kagome. 'What is going on here?'_

* * *

__Kagome's POV

I'm here still crying my eyes out when I feel something strange, it's tingling inside me but I can't point what it is...I try to calm myself down but I couldn't stop shaking I was worried about Sesshomaru. For once I loved him, he was always there for me unlike Inuyasha.  
And how am I suppose to get to the village or the well? We're to far away from everybody else, just stuck in the middle of the forest where demons could attack us right away with no hesitation.

"Oh Sesshomaru please wake up!" I begged to his body, I couldn't bear loose him! Gently I shook him body seeing if that will trigger something but sadly it didn't. 'Oh what am I suppose to do!'  
I didn't want to go to sleep because what if Sesshomaru dies! What if I'm killed while sleeping! All the possibilities of one of us dying, I looked around for something to wake Sesshomaru.

'Uh...Oh, This is hard...'

I didn't know what to do! I ran my hand through my hair in distress. I was really tired to from all of my crying, So I gathered my things closer to Sesshomaru's body and grabbed a spare blanket... 'Only one way to find out'  
I cautiously adjusted myself in Sesshomaru's lap and pulled my blanket over us, I leaned my head near his heart. 'Good it's still beating at a good rate'

Once I got comfortable I stared up into the sky only to see a shooting star, I smiled at the sight and made a wish...  
"Please, Save my Sesshomaru-kun"

Those were my last few words before slowly dozing off to sleep still worrying about Sesshomaru

* * *

**Hmm...I thought it was rushed...Did this in one go to, It usually takes me a few times writing a chapter but this one was the first one that had a 'first attempt go' kind of thing... **

**Well I hoped you like, review...Kinda helps to, just saying not begging...**

**Sayonara...**


	17. Midoriko

**My little bro busted my laptop and now I have to borrow my family members and friends laptop**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Once I got comfortable I stared up into the sky only to see a shooting star, I smiled at the sight and made a wish..._  
_"Please, Save my Sesshomaru-kun"_

_Those were my last few words before slowly dozing off to sleep still worrying about Sesshomaru_

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

The scene before my eyes slowly disappeared as A bright light flashed in front of me, I see a figure in the distance getting closer to me. I covering my eyes from the blinding light took a step back.

'What is this?! What's happening!' My thoughts ran wild, until the light dimmed down and Who I saw made my amusement, It...Specifically She was the creator of the Shikon no Tama...Priestess Midoriko.

"Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands..." She spoke lightly, My eyes widen as she stepped closer. I was not fearing her no, Surprised that she is here right before my eyes is just...Shocking!

"Midoriko" I managed to say to her, she gave off a slight smile and soften her eyes.

"Questioning why I am here, well I'll tell you" She said walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I could tell she was trying to put her words together, I waited knowing not to disturb her for it would be unpolite.

"The curse that witch gave you" She finally said to me, I sharpened my eyes down towards her as she began to speak again.

"Is now brought onto the Priestess called Kagome..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger? I don't know what do you guys think?**

**Hey got a message, I might be on hiatus for awhile, don't know for how long yet but I will give little chapters here and there for updates and continuing this also, sorry**


	18. Memory

**A/N: another small update, this was rushed I didn't have tome to proof read**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"The curse that witch gave you" She finally said to me, I sharpened my eyes down towards her as she began to speak again._

_"Is now brought onto the Priestess called Kagome..."_

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

"Curse...No" I plainly said, but as she smiled I knew she could sense the worry I had in my voice.

Walking towards me I backed away. I didn't want to listen to her anymore, I wanted to go to the miko.

"Sesshomaru...As you see, the curse went to Kagome because she loves you...And so you love her. The curse was bound to be broken-"

"Then why isn't it" I asked worry for Kagome's health, if it took me down after this long. It'll be more effective on a human a suppose.

"It isn't because she doesn't know that you love her yet. It takes time but I'll have to erase your memory of loving her...So then you can know what love feels like once again" she said, no I don't want to face through the denial again...It took me this long to realize that I loved her.

I started to slowly back away from her, the denial is to much, shouting cold comments at her without knowing...

"It's going to be hard...But once you realize you love her, you'll regain memory once again..." she calmly stated. I narrowed my eyes at her, alas I could do nothing in this darkness...

Looking down I gave a curt nod, she walked at a quick pace and placed a hand on my arm, beginning to chant in naive japanese.

'My love, I am sorry for whatever I do to you...For I will forget my love for you' were my last thoughts as a began to disappear...

* * *

**A/N: Short yes I know, writers block is really getting to me...**


End file.
